The Dragon Saga
by Zeleck
Summary: This is a tribute to the moemon series that Espeon of Shadows writes. I hope you all enjoy,comment, and review. This is my first story, and if EoS does not like it then i will take it down. This story takes place in the Unova region. As of the first chapter, there is no set town but i will reveal where we are in the second chapter. This is an M rating for lang. and lemons.


The Dragon Saga

Chapter 1

A New Day Begins

It was a night like no other. A terrible stome rocked the region. In a labratory high above the rocky mountain, a voice howled in pain. " Haha..." a voice cackled, "I've done it at last... Soon a new world will be born..."

_Boy, that was some storm last night _thought Opus Tavira as he lay in bed. _I hope the ceremony will still take place. _"Happy birthday Opus" said his older sister, Anna, bursting through the room."Ready for your big day?"

"Anna," Opus yelled, covering his body with the sheets on his bed "I thought i told you not to come into my room without knocking!"

"Sorry Bro, i was just too excited" She giggled "After all, It's your birthday, and you'll be getting your first moemon. I mean, arn't you excited at all? I know i was when it happened to me"

"I know, i know" said Opus, his mouth splitting into a wide grin, "Now can you please get out of my room so I can get dressed?"

"Ok... fine" Anna said as she backed out of the room, "But if your not up in five minutes, Im going to get Shana, and you know how _she_ is" _Oh god,_ thought Opus, _Not her!_

The Beartic, or Shana as she was called, was Anna's first Moemon, and was a rather ruff Moemon to get along with, especially in the morning.

"Ok" exclaimed Opus as he scurried to put on his clothes, "Im up and ready to go".

Opus picked up his backpack, which was by the foot of his bed, ran out of his room and down the stairs. When he was about to cross the front door , he was met by Shana. Shana was tall and imposing, wearing a white blouse and silver baggy jeans .

"Going somewhere?" asked Shana, and evil glint in her eye.

"Shana!" Opus exclaimed, "Um... i was going to go my graduation ceremony?"

"What?" Shana said, "Without saying goodbye to little old me? I don't think so. I have something i need to give you first"

Opus cringed, closed his eyes, and waited for the usual pounding he got from Shana whenever Anna wasn't around. After a few minutes of nothingness, he opened his eyes. In front of him, Shana stood trying to hide a smile as she stretched her arm out.

"Here" she said in a calm voice Opus had never heard her use. Opus, unsure of what he should do, slowly reached out his hand.

"Careful, this is really cold" Shana said as she gently placed the item onto Opus's outstreched arm. Opus felt the ice cold surface of the item as she placed in onto his hand.

"What is it?" Opus asked.

"Its a Nevermeltice" Shana said. "its an item i think you should have on your jouney. It powers up ice type attacks."

"Wow thanks Shana" Opus whispered and gingerly placed it into his bag.

Once he straightened up, he hesitated, then gave Shana an ackward hug. Shana stiffened, but returned it.

"Shanaaaaa" Anna asked "Where are you? come on or we'll be late for Opus's ceremony. Shanaaaa"

Shana jurked back from the hug.

"Hey" Shana said to Opus "You and I are secret best friends now ok? But im still going to act like a bitch to you from time to time to keep up appearences ok?"

"Uhh ok" stammered Opus.

"Oh there you two are" said Anna, coming to the doorway. "Are you both ready to go?"

"Yea" said Shana.

"Of course" exclaimed Opus.

"Well come on you two, lets get a move on" said Anna, steping out of the house to join them. "Let's go!"

Anna and Shana started to walk away. Opus smiled, and ran up to them. It was a beautiful day in the Unova region in contrast to the vicious storm the night before. Anna, Shana, and Opus decided to make the usual five minute walk to the acadamy, into a leasure stroll. Ten minutes later they arrived at the Grand Acadamy, where Opus was about to graduate from. Opus bid his sister and Shana goodbye and ran to meet his fellow graduating classmates. Anna and Shana went to their seats in the large auditorium.

"I saw what you did back at the house Shana" Anna said. "It was really sweet of you"

"Shut up..." shana said looking down to hide a blush. Anna just smiled.

Opus entered the acadamy, and saw Riley, his best friend, down the hall talking to the head professor, Professor Agragag.

"Riley!" Opus said as he stopped to catch his breath, "Where is everybody else.?"

Professor Agragag looked annoyed as he said " Mr. Tavira, as i was just telling young Riley here before you RUDELY interupted, you, Riley, and my duaghter Cora are the only three that graduated out of the whole class. Congratulations to the both of you"

"Wow" exclaimed Opus "Just the three of us? Well ok."

"Come" said the Professor, "now that the two of you are here, we can get the ceremony started".

"Um Professor" Opus asked, "Where's your duaghter? I thought you said that the three of us were graduating today"

The Professor turned around and dope slapped Opus. "Idiot" said the Professor. "I said that the three of you were the only three students that were going to graduate. If you must know, my family and I already had a ceremony for Cora. She is a full flegded trainer now, and already on an assignment".

"Oh" said Opus.

The Professor turned back and without another word, walked through the door leading to the auditorium. Opus and Riley followed.

A bright light hit Opus and Riley as they walked through the door. After a few seconds of blindness, Opus realized that it was a spot light.

"Please" said the booming voice of the Professor, as he walked up to a large well miqued podium, "Sit".

Opus and Riley sat on the two chairs provided by the school. The professor grabbed some note cards from behind his back, and then started the ceremony.

"Hello" the Professor said, "and welcome to the wonderful world of Moemon. My name is Agragag. But everyone calls me the Pokemon Professor. This is what we call a Moemon."

The professor reached into his pocket and grabbed a moeball that was lying inside. "Come on out Mila" He said.

Mila the Spoink came out. Mila was small, and wore a grey and purple dress. She also wore a tiara with a pearl on it.

"This world" continued the professor, going back to the note cards, " is widely inhabited by creatures known as moemon. We humans live alongside moemon at times such as friendly playmates, and at times cooperative workmates. Sometimes we band together and battle others like us, but despite our closeness, we don't know everything about moemon. In fact there are many, many secrets surronding moemon. To unravel Moemon mysteries, I've been undertaking research, that's what I do. And you are..." The professor turned to Opus. "A boy, or a girl?"

In the audience Shara stiffled a laugh.

"Um professor" Opus worriedly said "you already know. I was literaly just talking to you outside..."

" Just answer the question" the professor said.

"Boy" Opus said, worried about the professor.

"And what is your name?" the professor asked.

"Professor Agragag are you ok? Wy are you asking..." Opus tried to say

"Just answer the fucking question 'boy'" The professor said facepalming himself.

"Ok... stammered Opus,"Its Opus"

"Your name is Opus?" the professor asked, "Ok. This is your best friend. Erm... What's his name again?"

"Professor" Opus again started to stammer " Do i really need to..."

"DONT make me repeat myself again Opus" The Professor yelled.

"Ok...ok..." Opus said. "Riley. His name is Riley"

"Thank you" Professor Agragag said. "So, are you both ready? Your very own adventure is about to unfold. Take courage and leap into the world of Moemon where dreams, adventures, and friendships await! Congratulations Grand Acadamy Class of 2012! You are now, officially trainers!"

Instead of the large applause Opus was expecting, one lone clap was heard from Anna.

"Um Professor, why is nobody here?" asked Opus. "I mean isn't this a big deal?"

"No Opus, its not" Professor Agragag said. "Your just not that popular. Now if you dont mind, i need to tell everyone how you will be able to pick your pokemon. Lady and gentlemen," refering to Anna, Opus, and Riley, "As you may or may not know, as part of the final exam, we asked our students to answer a series of questions to determine what pokemon type would be best for them. Once we find out the typing, our sister acadamies and labratories will send over nine pokemon from the five regions. Once the pokemon have arrived, our new trainers will pick the pokemon they most desire from the list. Afterwards, each trainer will recieve a Moedex, five moeballs, a trainer card, and a town map. It has been decided that Opus will go first"

_Yes_ thought Opus. _Im finally going to be a trainer!_

"Opus" Agragag said " Though your answers we have determined that the best type for you will be... Dragon type. Dragons take a long time to train, but are very powerful. Without further adu, here are the nine moemon that you will choose from"

Professer Agragag flipped a switch from within the podium. The curtain behind Opus and Riley opened, revealing a large transport machine. The machine came to life and soon, seven moeballs materialized in front of everybody.

"The pokemon you get to choose from are... Dratini, Horsea, Bagon, Trapinch, Swablu, Gible, Axew, Deino, and lastly... Druddigon! Opus, pick your moemon!"

With that Opus got up from his chair, and walked to the machine.

_Wow, so many _Opus thought to himself. _how can i choose when i want them all? _

"Opus" Agragag said glancing at his watch " We dont have alot of time here. Can you hurry up?"

"Wha... oh uh sure professor" Opus said as he broke from his trance. " Um... I pick... uh..."

_Oh screw it_ Opus said to himself, _ill do this the olf fashioned way. Eniee, Minee, Minie, Moe, catcha moemon by the toe. If she holler's let her go, Eniee, Minee, Minie, Moe!_ "I choose you" Opus exclaimed, his hand resting on a moeball"

"Congratulations Opus, you have picked the Moemon Gible!" Professor Agragag exclaimed. "Please release your Gible from her moeball and look at her data using the Moedex"

"Sure Professor" shouted Opus. "Gible I choose you!"

A white light flashed, and the Gible was released from its Moeball. The Gible wore a blue hoodie with a fin shaped hood, a red tank top and blue jeans. Opus's mouth dropped open, he was finally a trainer.

"So are you just going to gawk at me, or are you actually going to give me a name" the Gible asked, an irritation mark appearing on her forehead.

"What" asked Opus.

"Hello, dummy you gotta name me so ill become your moemon, and we have to make a pact so that i can fight with you. Dont you know anything about being a trainer?" exclaimed the Gible.

"Of course i knew that" shouted Opus. " I was just uh marveling at your awesomeness?"

"Whatever" said the Gible. "Are you naming me or what"

"Yeah hold on" said Opus, "Im thinking"

A few minutes went by. Professor Agragag was fuming "Just name it already so we can move on" he said.

"Ok!" exclaimed Opus yet again. "I got it! Im going to name you.. Athena"

"Athena" The Gible said "Like for the greek Goddess? Yea... i like it"

"Great" Opus replied, "Now to check your data.

**Moemon: **Gible

**Nickname:** Athena

**Species:** Land Shark

**Type: **Dragon/Ground

**Level: **5

**Scarcity: **Ultra-Rare

**Diet: **Gible are carniverous

**Ability: **Sand Veil

**Height: **2'04"

**Weight: **42.2lbs

**Cup Size: **A

**Strong Against: **Dragon

**Weak Against:** Ice, Dragon

**Resistant Against: **Electric, Fire, Poison, Rock

**Attacks: **Tackle, Sand-Attack

**Evolves Into: **Gabite

**Evolves From: **Nobody

**Info: **Gible are fiercely proud Moemon who enjoy training and fighting with others. They love competition. Though not great at sex, they make up for it with much determination. Once a Gible accepts a trainer, the will forever be loyal to them.

"Just so we are clear" Athena said " Im only in this to win. If you cant keep up, ill find someone else who can"


End file.
